Grand Theft Auto: Most Wanted
Grand Theft Auto: Most Wanted was a fan-story planned as part of the 3D Universes ''in GTA series. It was intended to be a sequel to ''Grand Theft Auto III alongside the side stories Grand Theft Auto: Hot Gates ''(a location parody in Meet The Spartan), the three sharing from the same ''3D Universe ''timeline. Bearing many originating themes carried on into its succeeding game, the theme of ''Most Wanted was "a true story behind Claude", and the story was to take place in a setting similar to contemporary Earth (San Andreas, Vice City, Liberty City and possible worldwide), only now placed in a more futuristic. However, 3D Universe GTA—ended up becoming a series on its own, GTAHG and GTA:MW ''never really took shape, and its concepts were eventually reworked into ''Liberty City Zero: Most Wanted ''that spanned its own stories, contain elements from "GTA Clones" and unofficial modifications (mainly GTA Anderius and unfinished material, Grand Theft Auto: Criminal Russia), unrelated from previous GTA Series, and reboot from GTA1, GTA London 1969, GTA2 and GTA3. Gameplay According to author, this gameplay is more realistic rather than previous gameplay, but even more "magi-tech-bio" when system is match-ups. Claude was shown wielding a futuristic weapons, "Bullet-Time", parkour running, sliding through narrow trap, and even using a gun turret. Some footage showed many double-handed weapons spawned from nowhere, and/or holster their single-handed weapon similar to Hitman. The interface bore similarities to the gameplay system used in ''Mercenaries 2, May Payne, Bully, Devil May Cry, Need for Speed Series, Midnight Club, Yakuza ''and ''Metal Gear. In addition to using the phone call to receiving a message or calling any individuals, another gauge showed "EX Ability", assumed to be some kind of special attacks or dubbed as "Madness Combo". Party members were also known as "User", to have their portraits in little bubbles on the screen that displayed their battle stats during missions, and it was said the player could switch between party members on a whim. The game was to be an action Open World and the player was to be able to hijack vehicles while during Quick-Time Event, an airship included, and the game was to be fully seamless with a world map just like real world. Story Not much known about story in GTA:MW. According to author, the playable protagonist, Claude stayed in Carcer City (the town where Manhunt takes place), only now with a futuristic setting and criminal rating reduced over 30%. This story how Claude forget the past about his friends have been "killed" by a mysterious organization known, Mexican Cartel, a predecessor of Colombian Cartel who split in two East and West. Claude must find a way to reveal the tragic story behind Claude. The game was to open with a futuristic chamber, where Claude was in Canister. The scientist stated that Claude was an incomplete biological and its unspoken, the unnamed parent were died in car crash, and later adopted by mysterious man with Mexican Cartel. It is said that the young boy without name teach how to become gruesome crime, they are given name as Claude. This opening scene was removed altogether for Liberty City Zero: Most Wanted where, although opening scene is remain material, Claude is away from the Better Living Headquarters when it happens. Development Trivia * It is said Grand Theft Auto: Most Wanted was a sequel to Grand Theft Auto 3. Category:Article stubs Category:Video Games